


하늘을 날다 - a meanie/jeongcheol anthology

by mingyunim



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, PURE FLUFF BC WHY NOT, Side!Verkwan, i just wanna get out of my safe zone, i'm done with angst, i'm sorry but they're my royaltps, idk anymore, jeongcheol - Freeform, meanie, side!JunHao - Freeform, with a little bit of smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-11-28 13:31:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11418984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingyunim/pseuds/mingyunim
Summary: "i just want to know how it feels like to soar high with the one you love."a collection of drabbles to satisfy fantasies, because i legitimately miss them.





	1. me before you | meanie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm just up for fluff today. Updates might be slower than expected but I'll try

"Now spill it, how did you even manage to convince me?" Wonwoo asks.

 

It was a typical day for the two, staying at the dorms, trying not to fall asleep on a class, hours of staring at their laptops, not even knowing what to type, and dealing with school work and own responsibilities. Mingyu's an engineering major, Wonwoo's the literature one. Everyone wonders how they clicked.

 

Wonwoo was the intellectual one, a lot of people says. He loves to read about almost everything, from flowers to philosophical ideas, young adult novels and such, just anything that interests him. But he kind of hates looking at numbers Mingyu was scribbling on his paper. On the other hand, Mingyu was the type of person who gets impatient at almost everything, he just can't take reading a 300+ paged book. He loved doing shortcuts, maybe because he was the type who would always look for the laziest solution.

 

"Come on, Won." Mingyu smiled, tightening his hug. "I know you're turning soft for me."

 

The smaller squirmed, trying to loosen the giant's grip on him. "I swear, if I get suffocated in here and die, you'll be the first one I'll scare to death."

 

Mingyu laughs, his eyes forming into little crescents, the sides of his eyes a bit wrinkling, his sharp canines showing. He might be that soft giant puppy Wonwoo talks about, but he's incredibly strong. "I guess I'll suffocate you with my love."

 

"You're being cheesy again." Wonwoo scoffs. "Come on, can you just let go of me for a bit?"

 

"No. You didn't let me cuddle with you for three weeks." The taller whined, rocking their bodies side by side. Wonwoo guessed this day wasn't the usual day they spend in the university. He was internally cringing, but he likes the way his boyfriend clings on him at that moment. He sighs, leaning his weight on Mingyu's body as a sign of defeat. Maybe having a deal wasn't bad at all. He thinks that not letting the latter touch him for three weeks turned out into something better. Mingyu was able to pass his exams, not worrying about retaking a subject again. But that three-week deal is agonizing, not only for Mingyu, but for Wonwoo as well.

 

"Hey, Wonwoo." Mingyu suddenly calls. "Tell me something good."

 

"Wow." Wonwoo turns his head, facing Mingyu. "First of all, as far as I know, you're not even reading Me Before You. Lastly, I am not Clark."

 

"Well," The taller reached for the bedside table, opening the first drawer. "I guess I did." He pulls out a familiar book, Wonwoo's eyes widening. It was his, and he was looking for it for almost two months.

 

Wonwoo reaches aggressively, trying to pry off Mingyu's other arm holding him, his hands failing to reach the book as the latter held it higher. _Damn it, he got long limbs!_ He mentally screamed. "It's mine! Give it back!" He half-yelled, annoyance painted on his face.

 

"Stop hitting me! Ow!" Mingyu gives up, the latter successfully retrieving the book, tucking it into his drawer immediately. The taller touched his arm full of red marks, softly whining from the stinging pain. "Wow, you hit me really hard, your hands marked." He said, earning a glare from the other.

 

"If you asked permission first before getting it, I wouldn't be that harsh." Wonwoo sighs then moves his body closer, his boyfriend's arm wrapping around his shoulders automatically. "And if you don't know, it's my version of hickeys."

 

"I guess you're getting back at me because I gave you hickeys a month ago."

 

Wonwoo's eyes widened, gritting his teeth in annoyance. "Soonyoung's been teasing me about it and he wouldn't let me live up until now! It was your fault!"

 

"Is it my fault when you're the one who asks me to mark you? You're actually begging me that time and you look so hot."

 

"Shut up, Mingyu."

 

" You go 'Ah~ Make me yours, babe.'. Sht, I think I'm getting hard."

 

"Will you just stop? It's embarrassing. And I wouldn't take care of that boner you jerk."

 

"I was just joking about the hard part, love." Mingyu laughs. "I just love teasing you."

 

"Let me live this time, please?" Wonwoo looks at Mingyu with a kicked kitten face, pouting. He knows the latter can't resist it.

 

"No, not that face." Mingyu glares back. "I wouldn't shut-"

 

Wonwoo softly laughs, draping one arm over Mingyu after cutting the latter off with his lips. "Now hug me back, you said you missed this, right?" He buries his face into Mingyu's chest, feeling the warm blanket covering them as the taller tucked their bodies under the sheets.

 

"Won?" Mingyu calls again, his voice soft but loud enough for the latter to hear. Wonwoo hums in response, snuggling closer into Mingyu's warmth. "You kinda know that I'm a heavy sleeper, right?"

 

Wonwoo nods, still not looking at Mingyu. He tightens his hug, and he doesn't care if he looked like a koala clinging on a tree even if he really isn't the clingy one in the relationship. He just kind of missed this, missed the comfort the latter gives him. And no matter what happens, he would always love to end up in Mingyu's arms, anyway.

 

"To be honest, you are pretty much the only thing that makes me want to get up in the morning." Mingyu softly says, his hand carressing Wonwoo's soft locks.

 

The smaller lifted his head, smiling. "You know what, Kim Mingyu?" He stops, looking directly into those eyes he used to stare at, and it still takes his breath away like magic. He doesn't even know the reason why. "All I can say is that you make me... you make me into someone I couldn't even imagine. You make me happy, even when you're awful. I would rather be with you - even the you that you seem to think is diminished - than with anyone else in the world." Placing a kiss on Mingyu's lips, Wonwoo buries his face again on the latter's chest, his cheeks burning red. "Now go to sleep, we might just end up throwing Me Before You lines all night long."

 

Mingyu chuckles, hugging his boyfriend tighter. He softly placed a kiss on the top of Wonwoo's head, before drifting off and calling it a day.


	2. strawberry chapstick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Seungcheol wakes Jeonghan up on a Saturday morning

Jeonghan tries to knock off his sleepiness, but he can't. He squirms into their bed, trying to find a comfortable position when he felt the side of his bed dipping, and a warm body enveloping him into a tight hug.

 

"Wake up, Han." Seungcheol whispers, tapping Jeonghan's back. "It's 9am."

Jeonghan opens his eyes, and squints at the sudden amout of light that hits his face. "9am?" He asked in a hoarse voice, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hands. "I want to sleep more, Cheol."

 

Seungcheol leans forward, placing a quick kiss on Jeonghan's lips. "No. I'm not gonna leave unless you get your ass up and join me downstairs."

Jeonghan licks his lips, tasting strawberries and mint. His face distorts into a disgusted look. "You know I freaking hate strawberries."

The latter laughs, trying to pepper his lover with kisses, while Jeonghan kept on pusing Seungcheol away. "Come on, you're the only person I know who hates strawberries so much."

"Do you see how strawberries look? It looks like a fruit with holes! I'm getting goosebumps, I swear."

"But it's strawberry... chapstick." Seungcheol pouts, his lips a shade between pink and cherry red.

"It's still strawberry!" Jeonghan still argued, sighing.

 

They looked at each other for a while, their hearts beating in synchronization. Seungcheol shifted his position, drawing his body towards the other. Jeonghan wraps his arms around the latter's, tightening the hug.

 

Seungcheol remembered the very first day he met Jeonghan. It was during the university fair when he stopped by a cotton candy booth under a chemistry organization. He loves candies, but he never thought he would fall in love more with the guy who was in charge of the booth that time.

He never thought they would even end up living together, sharing almost everything. It felt so surreal, even this moment, where they cuddle and stare at each other's eyes. It's magical.

His trail of thoughts broke when Jeonghan leans forward, kissing him. He placed his hand on Jeonghan's cheek, carressing it with his thumb.

 

"Damn that strawberry chapstick. I just want to kiss you." Jeonghan mutters in between kisses.

 

"What flavor should I buy next?"

 

"Chocolate. It tastes better. _But bare lips are the best_." Jeonghan grins, then kisses Seungcheol again.

**Author's Note:**

> updates aren't regular. enjoy!
> 
> might as well put light angst shots in here. LIGHT ANGST.


End file.
